Tortured
by twenty1down
Summary: Booth is taken hostage. Will Brennan be able to save him? What is the aftermath of the horrible event? Takes place during season six.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Alert! If you didn't watch tonight's episode, and you don't want to know what happened, don't read the following:**

**OMG! Did you guys see Bones! Ah! I loved the end! It was so beautiful! Booth is doubting himself! You can see it! EEEP! Yay! And did you see the promo? I think Booth is finally getting his head screwed on right! I can't wait till next week! I love how, even though they've gone with a different plot and Brennan says she's moved on, they don't forget the relationship. I love when Brennan is talking to her dad. The look on her face when she says, "I don't want o talk about it." Was heart breaking. But I really, really like the end. When Booth looked at Brennan and he said he didn't want to let anyone down…didya see that? I'm freaking out here if you can't tell. "There's only one person you can truly love." Booth please, please fix this! I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I'll get to my story now, but I'd love to hear your opinion on tonight's episode. And this takes place during season six, so Hannah is in it, but not for long. I strongly dislike her.**

**And thank you to my beta, ****gocubsgo****. **

Booth slammed his mouth shut as the hot steel of the blade ripped across his abdomen. He muffled the scream desperate to escape his lips. He heard the laugh of the disgusting man in front of him. He could smell an odd mixture of burnt flesh and days old stench. He swam in the darkness behind his eyelids as unconsciousness threatened. He could taste the blood seeping from his tongue.

The laughing began to cease, and Booth, for a moment, thought his torture was over. It wasn't until he felt the blade against his bare skin again, did he realize he was drifting away. He could feel the pain, but it was dull.

"So who's going to save you now?" the man laughed, blowing his horrid breath into Booth's face.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. His throat was dry; it burned from the chemicals that had been forced down. Every time he breathed, he felt the irritating prickling travel down his windpipe. The pain brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not die a weak man.

As what he assumed to be death crawled over him, he thought of how strong a man he really was. Since he had been taken, one face, one voice, had always been with him. It wasn't the face that others would have considered acceptable. He had a girlfriend, but all he could think about was his best friend, his Bones. He realized, maybe he had been weak. He had always been told to fight for what you want, yet that fateful night, he gave up. He let her walk away, because she was scared. _He_ was scared, weak.

And then he came back, a changed man, he thought. Until he saw her beautiful face. Her pale, blue-grey eyes. And then he was crushed by how weak he was. Every morning, he woke up next to a woman who would never be as beautiful, never be as smart, or never know him as well, who would never meet the standard, and he remembered that he wasn't strong at all. He had failed himself. He _was_ going to die a weak man.

The man torturing Booth laughed as he watched the beaten man in front of him die. He cackled and joked at the tears that had started to fall. A wicked smile spread across his face as he admired his 'handy' work.

A sound from behind him captured his attention. He turned to see a woman in a cream colored trench coat coming at him. She was very pretty. He liked her, and he wanted her. Sauntering over, he smiled, his mouth filled with yellowed teeth.

"Hey beautiful. Are you my birthday present?"

Brennan glared at him, her lips were pressed into a thin line before opening them to speak. "Let him go."

"Who? Him?"

The man turned to look at Booth, who was now unconscious. Following the man's gaze, she saw her partner, slumped over on a chair. He was pale and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. Brennan feared it may be worse than unconsciousness. Terror and anger boiled inside her. She turned back to the man, and spit her words at him. Fury and hatred laced her carefully controlled, cold, hard voice.

"Yes. Let him go." She repeated.

The man's grin widened and he took another step toward the scientist. "Make me." He taunted.

She reached under her coat to pull out a gun, aiming it carefully at the man's head. She saw fear flicker in his eyes for a moment before he relaxed again.

"You think I'm gonna believe a pretty lady like you would shoot me?" he took another step.

Brennan cocked the weapon to prove her point. She turned to face him fully. If she was going to shoot, she wasn't going to die.

At the look of determination in her eyes, the man stepped off. He walked over to stand behind the chair Booth was tied to. Smiling down at the limp body in front of him, he pulled out a small blade from his pocket, resting it on Booth's neck.

Brennan gasped as she watched the metal tease her partner's neck. She regained her composure, hardening her face, and concentrated on her aim.

"If he ain't dead now, he will be soon." He chuckled to himself.

Brennan pulled the trigger, sending the man flying back. She could hear the thump of the heavy blade hit the cement floor of the warehouse. The man fell back, granting access for Brennan to rush over to Booth.

She placed her fingers just below his jaw, checking his pulse. She felt nothing. Tears started to fall down her cheek as she untied him and laid him on the floor.

"Booth." She whispered. Her hands moved to cover the wounds on his stomach. Pulling his shirt back, she drew in a sharp breath. There were cuts, and burns, and stab wounds all over his torso. He was covered in his own blood, and that hadn't seemed to have stopped.

Brennan's sobs deepened as she found the wound that had caused the most damage. There was a puncture near his heart. Not instantly fatal, but without medical treatment, it would be eventually.

She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. She could feel his heart beat below her fingers. She couldn't relax though. It was weak and slow. She could feel the struggle for his heart to keep pumping.

She lay down on his chest, her tears mixing with his blood. "Booth, please don't leave me."

His face was pale and his breathing shallow. She could feel his body temperature decreasing as each minute passed by. She wanted to scream at the paramedics who hadn't arrived yet. Her tears clouded her vision as she looked at the lifeless man in front of her. A wave of guilt rushed over her. He had been there to save her what seemed to be hundreds of times, and she couldn't do it just this once. She had failed him. He had a son, a girlfriend, a life. All of that gone because she couldn't get to him on time.

"Booth." She pleaded with him. "Booth, please. You can't leave me. You promised."

The more she became aware of his heart slowing, the more she realized there was no one there to help him. She could hear the sirens in the distance, but it was too late. She had been too late.

**There will be more. This isn't a one shot. But review please! Let me know what you think bout the story OR about the new episode tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys! The reviews were amazing! Thank you sooo much! I'm going to respond to all of them at the end of the chapter, and hopefully I get just as many this time *wink, wink* :D**

**I'm not really good at writing case things, but I'll try to make why Booth kidnapped understandable, but not to simple. **

**If anyone wants to talk Bones, feel free to PM me! And thanks to my beta, gocubsgo17. Thank You!**

Booth woke up to a blinding, fluorescent white. He struggled to focus on his surroundings. He could hear a man talking in the distance. There was a weight next to him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Shapes and varying shades of white and light blue started to make themselves present. He focused on the weight next him.

Blonde hair was splayed across a blue sheet. Someone was holding his hand. The pull of the IV irritated him, and the he moved his hand. The woman stirred and lifted her head.

Booth let go a breath of relief at a familiar face. "Hannah." It was barely a whisper. His throat still burned from whatever he had been forced to drink.

"Seeley, thank God." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, not bothering to get up.

"What…what happened?" he could finally see the sharp blue of her eyes.

"Your case, you found the guy, but you went alone and he…he hit you with something. And…" her words broke off as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Booth moved his hand to cover hers, doing his best to hide the pain that shot through him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. If Temperance hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to you."

Fear coursed through him and his eyes widened. He could hear the heart monitor beside him jump. His breathing increased. He hadn't even thought of her. He hadn't seen her there. He tried to speak, but all that came out was, "Bones…"

She was quick to comfort him. "She's fine Seeley. She didn't get hurt. She saved you." There was a hint of malice in her voice, behind the gratitude. How could just his partner elicit such a reaction from _her_ boyfriend?

Booth chose to ignore it. "Okay."

At that moment a nurse walked in, responding to the increase in his heart rate and breathing. She was short, but thin. Her smile was kind and she had eyes to match. "Mr. Booth, you're awake. Good. Are you okay?"

"He's fine. He just got a little excited." Hannah smiled at the elderly woman standing in the door way.

"Okay, well don't let it happen again." Hannah nodded. "I'm going to get his doctor and see about taking the bandages off." She walked out of the room, humming a sweet song.

"How…long-"

Hannah stopped him. "You shouldn't talk. You've been asleep for three days. They said it was because you had lost so much blood and your body was adjusting…"

Booth simply nodded. In the silence, his thoughts drifted to his partner. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember seeing her. He tried to remember exactly what happened that night.

"_Agent Booth." A middle aged man stood in the doorway of Booth's office._

"_Yea Charlie?"_

_"We got a hit on the car. It goes back to a man named Ted Llyons. He leased a warehouse a few weeks ago."_

_Booth was already out of his seat. "Text me the address." He called behind him._

"_You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian. If you leave a message, I will do my best to get back to you."_

"_Damn it, Bones." He muttered under his breath as he started his truck. He weaved through traffic, his lights blaring. There was information that suggested their suspect had another victim, and he wasn't going to lose them. He didn't have time to look for his partner._

_He arrived at the address Agent Charlie had texted him. It wasn't a warehouse. It was an old abandoned aircraft hangar. _

_Booth stepped out of his SUV, weapon ready, and slowly made his way towards the entrance. The large doors were open just enough that an averaged sized person could fit through. Stopping, he looked inside. _

_No one was there. Not the victim, not the suspect. There were various pieces for aircraft lying around the warehouse, but it was void of any life. _

_Booth stepped inside. His foot falls echoed through the large room. His eye fell on a sledgehammer sitting on a table to his left. The squints had said their victim had been beaten with a weapon like that. He walked over to it. It was accompanied by other tools, probably used as crude torture devices. _

_Booth flinched, but kept moving. He walked towards one of the more complete aircrafts. And then he blacked out. The next thing her remembered was being at the hospital._

Brennan hadn't been there. "How?"

Hannah looked at him curiously. "How what?"

"Bones…"

"She tracked your cell phone to the warehouse."

The nurse walked back in with the doctor then. "Hello Agent Booth." His voice was kind. He was a tall man, at least Booth's height. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The perfect all American-boy.

Booth didn't like him. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're going to take off the bandages. And we're going to move you out of the ICU."

Booth groaned. Now he was being admitted?

"Ma'am, I don't know if you want to stay. He sustained some severe injuries."

Booth remembered the torture that man had put him through. He could remember the burn of a screwdriver being driven across his chest. He could remember smelling his own burnt flesh as his wounds were immediately cauterized.

"No, I'm staying." Hannah's voice was defiant.

The doctor shrugged and walked towards Booth. "Ok Agent Booth, I'm going to lift your gown and remove the bandages. We've given you pain medication, but if it hurts let me know."

Booth nodded again. He watched the doctor pull up the gown, careful to keep his lower half covered. He could feel the stickiness of the bandages, but he felt no pain. Looking down, he could see the cuts and stab wounds.

There were burns all over him. He could see the scar that stretched from the bottom of his left side to under his right pectoral. It was already partially healed, unlike the others. The heat of the screwdriver, although painful, stopped him from bleeding to death. The other cuts weren't as clean. They were still red and angry. If he weren't on pain medication, he would probably have been screaming in agony. He could see the stab marks. There was on right next to his heart. That must have been what almost killed him.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he lay back down. Next to him, he could hear Hannah gasp. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill over. He looked at her sympathetically, then motioned towards the door. She silently thanked him, and rushed out of the room.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

She stood in the doorway of his hospital room, watching Booth sleep. Her eyes started to water as she looked at all the scars and bruises on his face. It was heart breaking.

She loved looking at his face everyday. It warmed her heart. His sweet smile, his kind warm eyes. It was part of why she had fallen in love with him. Her entire day was changed with just the sound of his voice.

Now, instead of his smile, he was scowling. A whimper escaped his lips, and she rushed over to his side. She stopped for a moment, feeling out of place. Before, she wouldn't have left his side, but now he had someone else, it wasn't her place anymore. She turned to leave until he whimpered again.

Reluctantly, she turned and walked to him, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Booth." She whispered.

He flinched, but didn't wake. She shook his arm and raised her voice slightly. "Booth."

His eyes fluttered open. Her heart broke all over again when she saw the pure joy in the chocolate depths. He wasn't supposed to do that anymore. "Bones." He smiled as her name came across his lips.

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Brennan said simply, turning to leave.

His hand found hers, stopping her from leaving. "Stay. Please."

She turned to look at him. "What about Hannah? She'll be back soon. You can only have one visitor at a time."

He shook his head. "Hannah is gone."

"I'm sorry Booth. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sit." She sat in the chair that had been occupied by Hannah only hours before. Booth looked into her eyes. They weren't a deep blue, and he liked that. He missed staring into her eyes, watching the emotion dance across them. He missed her. "She couldn't…the scars."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"I'm not. She knew about my job and the risks." Brennan nodded. "Are you going to leave too?"

Brennan laughed. "I've seen much worse Booth."

He smiled at her. "Right. But you didn't answer me."

"I'm not leaving."

He nodded, the smile still planted on his face. They sat silently for a moment, just watching each other. Booth thought about the mistakes he made. He thought about how his Bones was the one person he thought of when he was dying. He thought of how Hannah left at the first sign of trouble, about how Brennan would never have left. How she never has, even after all he had done to her.

"Thanks Bones."

"For what?"

"You saved my life."

"Barely." Her voice lowered.

"You still saved my life."

"I was almost too late though. I almost lost you." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Booth reached over and wiped them away.

"You'll never lose me Bones. Never again." He promised. His voice was quiet, as soothing as it could be while his throat healed. "I'm sorry Bones."

**The next chapter will have more of why Hannah left.**

**(****Tartantrace****, ****xoxokiss210****, ****harper83****, ****'s Girl****) **Thank youso much! I hope you guys liked this chapter just as much. **(****Cremant****)** I hope that's not a bad thing. Lol. I just did it because we all know how Booth made that promise to her. Hopefully you liked the back story** (****bb-4ever****) **I agree, I thought at least she was going to turn and see him staring at her. That would have been interesting, but it still showed a side of Booth we haven't seen this season. **(****KatBonesCrazy****)** Yes, I think no matter what's happening between them, they will _always_ be there for each other. I loved the character developments for this episode. We don't get to see much of Angela and Hodgins together, that was awesome. Sweets and Caroline together, different, but definitely good. I've started to really like Max. Maybe he should talk to Booth or something, that could be interesting. The end scene was definitely my favorite, I was sooo happy and hopeful. Yay! I hope so! **(Kimberly S) **Thank you. I didn't think of that, the giving time thing. I just though he was starting to realize he may have made a mistake, but he hasn't gone deep enough into his feelings yet. That's good. I checked out the website. Amazing, thank you. I can't wait until Hannah leaves. I've known she would, but until then, it's heart breaking for Brennan. I heard about that. I can't wait! Wonder if it will be before or after Hannah leaves? **(Yarrie)** haha, I know what you mean. I like them too because it brings out another side of the characters, which is what I'm going for. :D but thank you!


End file.
